My Little Trades Tower
by Miss-Sunny-Skies
Summary: He shook violently, tears threatening to come out, but sucked it up and answered, "No. No because I know Ally and she doesn't give up without a fight." - She's trying to hold on because of another's mistake and so is he. Strong T.


**Warning: **there is mentions of anxiety, health issues, terrorism, physical abuse, minor-depression. If 9/11 or any of these are sensitive subjects to you, I suggest not reading this because I am going strongly into these subject.

**Prompt: **Write a story about pre-911, post-911 and the rebuilding of it. There's never not a consequence.

* * *

_Pre-911 - September 11, 2001_

* * *

He flipped on the TV, looking for something interesting to watch when he flipped onto the news channel.

* * *

**Newscaster 1 (NY Station):** BREAKING NEWS. Islamic terrorist group, Al Qaeda, has just crashed hijacked American Airline flight airplane 11 into the North tower of the World Trade Tower at 8:46 this morning. So far there is a high number of 69 injuries, 23 missing people and 54 casualties. Rescue teams have been sent to look for missing passengers. This station will show a continuous broadcast report. Let's go live to John in Washington D.C.

**Newscaster (D.C.): **Holy *BLEEP*! Live from D.C., an airplane has just crashed into the pentagon at 9:37 AM. This has now been registered as a terrorist attack. Immediate help has been sent over to the pentagon. People have-

**Broadcast: **Technical difficulties. The broadcast has been interrupted and this segment will be pushed towards commercial. We will try to resume you with you daily program as soon as possible. Thank you for you cooperation.

***Progressive Commercial***

**Lady: **Where's Flo? Where's Flo?

**Flo: **Um here? Would you like to try our Check Your Price Range Gun?

* * *

He became drowned in his thoughts. Ally was on a flight to Los Angeles to visit her grandparents, but she had to take a connecting flight to Boston because that's all she could afford. You don't think... No, it couldn't. She was on her way to Los Angeles, to visit her grandparents, Jerry and Benny Dawson. Then in a week, she'd be back her in Miami, working in the Sonic Boom while Trish was talking about her new job or drabbling song ideas with him or maybe even taking a spa day with Dez, but there was no way she was on that plane. No way in heaven or hell was she on the plane that crashed.

The news started up again and he snapped out of his thoughts.

* * *

**Newscaster 1 (NY Station): **Sorry about the inconvenience earlier. Well, back in the station in New York, New York, we have moved down into the basement for safety reasoning. We will be filming the rest of the report from down here. Update; at 9:03 am, a hijacked United Airline flight plane 175 has crashed into the South tower of the World Trade Center. The numbers have quickly escalated up to 313 injuries, 186 missing people and 265 casualties. This has been one of the worst terrorist threats since the Oklahoma City bombing.

Police and firemen have been expeditiously clearing people out of the area as quickly as possible. Forensic detectives have been able to come up with 23 of the missing people. Teresa Stewart, Allen Parish, Michael Parish, Jennifer Ale, Cooper Smith, _Ally Dawson..._

* * *

As soon as he heard that name, he had a difficult time breathing and started coughing violently. His respiratory system wouldn't cooperate with him and started giving out on him. He crawled over to the phone as fast as he could and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello, what's your emergency?" the operator asked speedily.

"Help." And he knocked leaving the operator worried quickly moving towards help as fast as he could go.

_9-1-1_

"He'll be fine. He needs lots of rest, but he will be fine. You're very fortunate that we got there in time. Who knows what might've happened if we were a minute later. Well take care." He heard a quick thank you and goodbye and click of the door. The couch sunk down a bit and he woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he asked what happened.

"They said you had an asthma attack and that when they got here you were barely awake, much less alive, but you made it through", his mother explained the look of worry blurring her eyes. He didn't have asthma or anything related to it for the matter. Maybe it was just one of those in the moment kind of things. He wondered what had happened before it. "Why don't we watch some TV to get your mind of the matter." It quickly came to him; his eyes blurred with tears. "Honey what's wrong? What's the matter?" She waited until he had calmed down to ask again.

"Austin what's wrong?"

"Did you watch the news this morning?" She shook her head.

"Well did you hear about the World Trade Center and the Pentagon?" Mimi sighed and said, "Oh so this is what it's about. Why are you so worked up about it?" He started to cry again, so he bit his thumb so the tears would subside.

"Earlier, before I passed out, they were naming some of the people they had identified that were missing and they mention Ally's name." Mimi gasped and quickly took her son into her arms, letting him bawl into her shirt. She hushed and shushed him and when that all failed, she sang him a song. Yes, Mrs. Moon could sing. Where do you think he got his talents from?

_Baby boy, don't you cry_

_Momma will keep you safe tonight_

_And if those bad thought's come back_

_I have a shield that they can't crack_

_'Cause when your in my arms_

_You won't have to be alarmed_

_Baby boy, don't you cry_

_Momma will keep you safe..to...night_**(1)**

She kissed his head and ordered him to go to sleep. He fell asleep and dreamt of what might have happened to Ally.

* * *

_Post-911 - September 12, 2001_

* * *

The next morning he woke up early and turned on the news for any updates, hopefully of the identified missing people.

* * *

**Newscaster 1 (NY Station): **Good morning everyone. I hope you all still have hope and pride for America even after yesterdays devastating and traumatic events. Yesterday, terrorist group, Al Qaeda, hijacked four flight planes and pinpointed two for the World Trade Center and two for the Pentagon. The total amount of injuries was roughly around 8,900 and there were a total of 2,977 casualties. As for the 23 missing people we mentioned yesterday, we keep them on 48 hourly update.

Eight-year-old, Alexander West, 47-year-old, Melody Charming, 27-year-old, McGee Bellow and 14-year-old, Zach Herro have been concluded to be alive and are being treated at the Saint Maria Bed and Hospital. Unfortunately, 26-year-old, Jason Peeples, was found dead, death presumed by drowning. Stay tuned for more information on the attacks of 9/11.

* * *

"Shit." He still had no clue of the whereabouts on Ally. He was going crazy. He went into the kitchen to get some breakfast when he noticed mom was making pancakes. Usually he'd be beggin' on his knees for some, but today his heart wasn't in his stomach. He didn't even think he had a heart. He just felt empty because without his Ally, that's all he is. He was missing his other half. His rock. He needed her.

"Sweetie, do you want any pancakes? I whipped a whole batch of them just for you," she said sweetly. He shook his head, still quite disappointed with the news he got earlier. She knew he was still upset, but to be so upset that he wouldn't even eat a pancake? That was not Austin Moon for you. She nodded and continued flipping pancakes for Dez when he comes over.

_*Ding Dong*_

_Right on time. _"Hey Austin... I heard about, you know. I just saw Trish; she's not doing so well." Oh yeah, he forgot about Trish. She must be crying her eyes out; to not be able to know if her childhood best friend was okay. "So I brought her over."

"Where is she?"

"She's here." He turned around to see her. She looked exhausted. Like she hadn't slept all night. She probably didn't. "I like your apartment", she complimented even though she didn't really mean it. She's been here dozens of times, for his birthday, for thanksgiving two years ago, for movie nights. He sighed, "Let's go watch the news."

* * *

**Newscaster 1 (NY Station):** Hello America. It's David with some good news on the identified missing people. 18-year-old, Joshua Curring, and 54-year-old, Garson Dickens, have been found, both alive, but unfortunately Curring has lost both legs. They are being held at the Charles Medical Center. In other bad news, another person has been found but they died while being treated at the Saint Maria Bed and Hospital for respiratory problems. Relatives asked reporters to not reveal the victim's name. They will be buried at Judith Eternal Resting. Rest in peace.

Chief Clayton has reported C.I.A. representative, Joshua Munroe, has pointed to two main culprits. Osama Bin laden and Khalid Sheikh Mohammed; after talking to Bin laden through message, he denied to be apart in any part of the attacks. As for Sheikh Mohammed, he is in hiding in Israel by Islamic forces.

I have just been reported about eight more of the identified people. 42-year-old, Teresa Stewart, 23-year-old, Allen Parish, 56-year-old, Michael Parish, 22-year-old, Jennifer Ale, and 82-year-old, Cooper Smith, have been found. Three more people have died two crushed under the rubble and one was on the flight plane 11. The relatives of these victims' have also asked reporters not to reveal their names. They will as be buried at Judith Eternal Resting

Also, they have just told us about another victim, who is also ex-girlfriend and music partner of breakout sensation, Austin Moon, 17-year-old Ally Dawson. We are not aware of her health status yet. She is being wielded at 134th Coutherstone Medical Center in Lower Manhattan, New York.

* * *

Everyone was shocked. She was actually alive. She was dead. "Holy shit... She's actually fucking alive..."

_She's alive,_ he thought. "I'm going to New York."

"Me too."

"I wanna go."

"Kids, let's think this through before you do something irrational. Are you guys really ready to see her in this state? And you guys might not even be able to see her yet. Her dad might not even want anyone to go see her." He didn't even think about Mr. Dawson. He must be devastated; he's already lost a wife and now to possibly lose his only daughter? This must be the end of him if she dies or if she isn't dead already.

"Mom. I'm going." She smiled lightly and nodded her head, having a feeling that she couldn't do anything to change his mind.

* * *

They ran to the hospital, kinda because paparazzi was chasing Austin, but mostly because they just wanted to see Ally. He tried blocking out their questions, but some of them got to him; at first in a good way, but it ended up down-falling.

_"Austin, are you going to see your girlfriend and songwriter Ally?"_

_"Austin, are you upset that Ally was one of the terrorist attack victims?"_

But the one that got to him the most was, _"Austin are you aware that Ally might be dead?" _That one got to him the most. That one made him rage. He turned around, a deadly look in his eyes. "What you say?" He saw the reporter Adam's apple bob down nervously, but repeated his question. "I said do you think it's possible that she might be dead?"

"Hey buddy back off," Dez said protectively.

He shook violently, tears threatening to come out, but sucked it up and answered, "No. No because I know Ally and she doesn't give up without a fight."

Apparently the dumbass reporter didn't know when to shut up because he started to smart-ass Austin's words. "Well what it looks like to me is that she is." Something in Austin snapped when he said that. He didn't know if it was because he offended her or him, but he just lunged and punch the guy right in his face. He might as well called Jimmy and said he'd quit because he just ended his career by punching the guy. He wasn't thinking. He just pummeled the asshole until he noticed the flashes. Trish and Dez pulled him off.

Trish gave him a look; one that said let's just fucking leave.

Realizing he had just got caught pummeling a reporter live, he quickly got up and started going for the hospital again, but not before a few last words. "Fuck you." And he was off with Trish and Dez trailing behind.

* * *

By the time they got to the hospital, Austin lost his leather jacket, was short of breath and he had ripped his jeans. "Oh dear what happened to you?" the receptionist asked adjuring. He was exhausted and his knees were going to buckle any second.

Trish said, "Paparazzi."

"You're Austin Moon! And Trish De La Rosa! and Dez! Your partner-" She shut up quickly, feeling very sincere for the poor kids.

He gulped. "Do you know what room she's in?"

"Room 241, but visiting hours are over. I'm sorry-"

"Please. We need to see her..." he begged.

"I'm not allowed to do this, but I'm going to let you guys stay in the semi-private room with your partner. You seem tired enough. It's the least I could do, so you won't have to leave her side," she soughed. They smiled warmly, quickly thanking her before rushing off.

_9-1-1_

They were in front of her room. "You ready?" Dez asked Austin.

"Do I have to be ready?" Dez chuckled, "Lets go."

Trish turned the doorknob and walked inside. She gasped. The sight in front of them was horrendous. "Ally..."

_9-1-1_

_*18 weeks later*_

"Ally is being taken out of her full body cast later today, but must stay in the hospital for more medical care. Unfortunately, she has not waken from her coma yet." He drawled a sharp breath, slamming his fist down on the coffee table.

"Dammit Ally! Come on! It's been four months since I've seen those beautiful brown eyes of yours. When are you going to wake up?" he said to her, frustrated, even though she couldn't hear him.

He spoke in calmer manner, grabbing her hand, "Ally I just want you to do something to let me know your alive." She twitched her hand. He laughed like he hadn't in months.

"Mr. Moon are you alright?" But all he was thinking was, _she heard me._

_9-1-1_

He had just flew in from his charity concert in Toronto to help raise money for all the family's who lost someone on that awful night.

He walked in. Over the months he had memorized the receptionist's name. "Hi Tanna! How's Stephie**(2)**?" he asked about her 12-year-old daughter respectively. She, sadly, was battling an excruciating case of leukemia. She smiled at him, "Hi Austin. Fine as usual. How was the concert?"

He returned the gesture and answered, "It was good. We had a full house and we raised $203,450!" Debbie clapped in excitement.

"Oh that's wonderful Austin! I know how much you love those Toronto crowds, so it was such a great thing you raised so much to give all of it away." He broke into a lop-sided grin, the one that made all the girls, even a couple of guys, swoon. "Anyways, I have some great news for you." She kept quiet for a moment, letting the suspense kick in. "Ally's awake." Those two words made Austin choke on nothing, but air. "Austin!" She gave him an emergency oxygen mask. Once he caught his breath, he started for the stairs. "Austin wait!" But it was too late. He was already gone. She sighed, calling for some security guards to wait outside of room 241 because she feared for the worst.

_9-1-1_

He raced into the room, calling for Ally. Seeing her pretty brown eyes**(3)** for the first time in months just made him lose his mind. He was about to pull her in for a hug when she scooted away from him. "What are doing?" He saw anxiety flash through her eyes, but waved it off as though he had no idea what she actually meant. "Giving you a hug silly." He tried to wrapped his arms around her, but she pulled back. "Who are you?" she glowered, not quite yelling, but almost to that point. His blood ran cold and the room seemed a bit shakier than it did a few minutes ago. How could she not know who he was? Had the last seven years of their friendship drifted from her mind? Unless...

"Do you not know who I am?" She shook her head, staring at him like she was reading a map in a different language. All these pent up emotions poured out of him, "How do you not know who I am? I'm your best friend! We write music together, and we look at clouds and we go to horror movie festival, which you hate, but I still drag you along so you can live a little! You know why? Because you're plain, you're boring, you're a dork, you're a goodie-two-shoes and nerdy, yet you're the most interesting girl I know. You're the most bad-ass girl I know because you can shove a burrito down Mr. Fournier's pants and not get detention! You can be so smart, but so oblivious at the same time! You can tell me every detail from the first word of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone _to the last of_ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part 2 _and I'd listen to every word you'd say because I'm in love with you! I could listen to you talk about the Beatles and not fall asleep because I just love hearing the sound of you voice. The way you get excited when my song hits number one on the radio or when you get bummed out because you got an A- on a test can effect my mood just as easy as yours. Only you can change the way I feel." He took a breather before saying, "Only because I love you."

He could see through her eyes that she was analyzing what he just said. In a matter of seconds, he had gone from being beside her bed to on top of her bed just before getting kicked out of the room. But just before, she kissed him softly on the top of his head. "I still don't remember you," she whispers into his ear, kissing it too. He blushes a bit, proving his point on her being able to effect his mood. And he left just like that, standing on cloud nine.

* * *

_Rebuilding 911 - May 10, 2013_

* * *

He stands on the balcony of their apartment, early in the morning. For once, out of the six years of they've lived New York, the city actually seemed quiet for once. He viewed the beautiful city skyline. It was breath-taking. He once thought of painting it, but he realized he lack of painting skills.

Two arms wrapped around his torso. "Morning." a sweet voice swooned in my ear. I turned around, giving her an Eskimo kiss. She giggled in delight, before giving him a real kiss. She moaned into the kiss before breaking the kiss.

He lead his head back in disappointment. "God you're such a pain in the ass," he muttered jokingly. She slapped his butt, making him let out a shrill squeal. For a 98-pound girl, she could hit pretty hard. She snorted loudly, then covering her mouth in insecurity. No matter how much pain she caused him, he would always make sure she knew he didn't care about the way she acted. He loved her for her.

She walked over and leaned on the ledge. "Gosh, look at that view." He smiled at her; what they were looking at was the new world trade center, One World Trade Center, a new visual of the old one.

Unfortunately, she never regained her memory of what happened before the crash. So, even though it was hard, it wasn't impossible. All he had to do was make her fall in love with him all over again.

"Can you tell me the story of that girl again? What was she like?" So he did. He told every single thing, from the moment of her birth to her first performance to conquer her stage fright to now. To bad she didn't know how close the both of them were. Just because of my little trade towers.

_9-1-1_

_fin._

**I can't believe I actually finished this. This was one of the most anxious stories I have ever written. I actually kind of liked it though.**

**Anyways, who do you think the girl at the end was? Is it, probably what your thinking, Ally? Or is it a new girl I might of made up just to get you thinking?**

**Review.**

**1. **An original written by me.

**2. **No reference.

**3. **Reference of a really good friend of mine on this website.


End file.
